


Meet Me in the Middle

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Communication, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I can't come back."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

“Fred, you got to sleep in the middle yesterday,” Roger whined from the far side of the bed, “It’s my turn.” 

“You were also in the middle last night so hush,” Freddie gently pushed himself back into Roger in hopes it would coax the blond to put his arms around him. 

Roger just pouted, “Bri?” 

Brian’s eyes darted to him over Freddie’s shoulder and John’s arm tightened around his waist,

“You can wait your turn like everyone else.”

“But you guys always get more middle time than I do.”

“That’s not true.”

“No, we don’t.”

“What’s wrong with getting to hold Freddie in your arms tonight, Rog?” John tried.

“Yeah,” Freddie said, craning his neck up from Brian’s chest to look at Roger, “I’m a fucking delight.” 

Freddie managed to get an amused smile out of Roger as he relented, “Fine. But this isn’t over.” 

* * *

The next time Roger found himself on the outside of the bed, he tried his usual tricks pleading and pouting, and when that didn’t work he tried to squeeze himself between John and Brian. Unfortunately, they caught on to Roger’s plan and quite quickly put an end to it. 

“Sweetheart, if you want me to spoon you, you just have to ask. You don’t have to try to wiggle your way in front of me,” John told him, with a fond mix of exasperation and amusement. 

“I don’t _just_ want you to spoon me, I want to be in the middle,” Roger whined again. 

John shook his head, “We all want to be in the middle. Wait your turn like the rest of us do.”

Having been denied once again, Roger got up to open their bedroom door and stood right outside of it. 

“I’m not coming back to bed until you let me sleep in the middle.” He announced, crossing his arms. 

Freddie groaned, he was used to Roger’s antics and knew this standoff could potentially last a while. But hell if he was going to give in before Roger did. Brian, who was wrapped around Freddie’s back, was the first one to try his luck with their drummer.

“Come on, Rog, there’s nothing wrong with sleeping on the outside.”

“Then why don’t _you_ sleep there, Brian?” 

“Because I was there last night. You elbowed me in the stomach, remember?” John chuckled from behind Brian and the guitarist was quick to twist around and give him a smack on the thigh. 

“Come back to bed love,” John’s tone was sweet and gentle. It was the same voice he used to lull Roger back to sleep after his nightmares. “Come back to bed and I’ll hold you all night.”

“But I’ll still be on the outside?”

“You’ll still be on the outside.”

Roger weighed his options. 

“Won’t it be nice to lie down with us, darling? It’s been such a long day,” Freddie’s tender voice drifted to find him. 

Roger’s resolve broke as he climbed back into bed and tucked himself beneath John’s chin with a sigh. They were making him soft, he was usually much better at standing his ground than this. John kissed his forehead before whispering,

“Being a bit of an attention whore, are we?” His words sent a shiver down Roger’s spine. 

Roger reached up to place a few kisses on John’s throat, “Yeah, what of it? That’s why I have three boyfriends.”

* * *

“It’s a chart?” Brian asked, trying to be supportive of Roger’s latest endeavour. 

“And a calendar,” Roger said. 

“And it absolutely must be hung up on the wall, dear?” Freddie asked. 

Roger nodded, “Otherwise we’ll forget.”

The four of them were gathered at the foot of the bed as Roger explained, “It tells us who sleeps where every night. That way, we all get the same amount of middle time.” 

“So you drew us as stick figures? And the order we’re in is the order we have to be in when we go to sleep?” John clarified. 

“Exactly!” Three pairs of skeptical eyes blinked back at Roger. “Let’s just try it for a fortnight. Please?” 

Of course, Roger’s plan didn’t quite pull together. It was fine for the first few nights, the boys making sure to check the calendar to find out which spot they had that night. But then there were nights after parties and evenings out where they were all a little too far gone to remember to glance at the schedule. And then the nights where they were wrapped up in a post-orgasmic haze, too spent to remember something as trivial as assigned sleeping arrangements. Roger quietly took down the calendar at the end of the two weeks and thought up another scheme. 

* * *

Roger tried to be more subtle this time, always getting to bed first and always placing himself right in the middle, forcing the others around him. It had been working for about a week until Brian lost his patience with him, 

“Jesus christ, Rog! Why do you _always_ have to sleep in the bloody middle? We all like sleeping there, but you don’t have to be such a brat about it,” 

“Sorry,” Roger mumbled, after the day he’d had, the last thing he needed was Brian snapping at him - all he wanted was to be held by his boyfriends. He could feel the tears prick at the back of his eyes and he scrambled to get out of bed. Brian tried to pull him back but Roger just shook him off. He made it across the room when Freddie stopped him by stepping in front of him. Roget let Freddie take him in his arms and let out a shaky sigh.

“Come tell us what’s wrong, darling. You’ve been agitated about this for a while, haven’t you?”

Roger nodded and sniffled. Freddie sat him down on the edge of the bed as John turned on their bedside lamp and settled on his other side, both men taking him in their arms. Brian sat on his knees in front of Roger, his hands resting on Roger’s thighs. 

“Oh, love, I’m so sorry,” Brian said quietly when he saw Roger’s watery eyes.

“It’s fine,” Roger screwed his eyes shut in hopes that it would make him stop crying, “It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, babe,” John encouraged, “Not if it’s bothering you.” 

“Is this about being able to sleep in the middle?” Freddie asked. 

Roger nodded, “That’s why it’s stupid. I know I should just be able to wait my turn, like you all do.” Roger sniffled again, “But it just makes me feel loved. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” Brian said gently, squeezing Roger’s thighs to get his attention. When glassy blue eyes peered down at him Brian continued, “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

“Why didn’t you tell us that’s why you like sleeping in the middle so much?” Freddie asked, kicking himself for not realizing sooner. 

Roger shrugged. 

“We always want you to feel loved, Rog.” John said, “Because we love you more than anything.”

“More than sleeping in the middle,” Brian said with his sweet smile. 

“My nightmares aren’t as bad when I sleep in the middle,” Roger admitted, “I guess I feel safe enough to relax a bit more, so they don’t always come for me.”

Before Roger could finish his sentence, Brian knocked him over onto the bed with an _oomph_ , taking Freddie and John with them. 

“You should’ve said so, you idiot.” He peppered kisses along the side of Roger’s face. “I’d sacrifice my middle time to protect you from your nightmares every night.”

“Me too,” John and Freddie agreed quickly. 

Roger grinned, “So, I can sleep in the middle tonight?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was: "That's what I'm talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I totally didn't follow the prompt 😅

"Hey Deaks," Roger sat on the sofa facing John, who had settled against the armrest. "Can we talk about something?" Roger had been working himself up into an anxious mess all morning while waiting for Freddie and Brian to leave the flat. He hadn't had two minutes alone with John in what felt like forever. 

"We can always talk," John smiled at him and some of Roger's nervousness melted away. "What's on your mind?"

Roger chewed at his bottom lip, "Do you remember when I was making a fuss about sleeping in the middle?"

"Kind of impossible to forget, but go on," John grinned at him teasingly and Roger stuck out his tongue - another layer of anxiety shed. 

"I -- okay," Roger took a breath and started again, "Remember when you called me an attention whore?" 

"Yes,"

"I kind of really liked it," Roger shifted his gaze away as his cheeks heated up. He let his final question out with a whoosh of breath, "And was hoping maybe you wanted to do it again sometime?"

Roger didn't have to look at John to know his breathing hitched, the silence hung thick in the air around them. Roger could hear his heart beating in his ears and if John didn't say something soon - 

"Yes. Fuck yes."

Strong fingers reached beneath Roger's chin to guide his head up. His focus settled on John's green eyes, blown wide with excitement. 

"You really want this?" John checked.

Roger nodded, "Please."

John pulled him in for a searing kiss, "Tell me everything you want, baby," He whispered, nipping at the shell of Roger's ear. "Let me make your dreams come true."

* * *

Roger was content with letting John take the lead, though they didn’t speak of it again. He knew when John had spoken to Brian and Freddie about it by the way Freddie smirked at him one afternoon but that was it. Anticipation was building inside of Roger, days went by and still he waited for their game to start. There was no sign that anything was out of the ordinary on the evening that everything came to a head. John was sitting on the sofa, watching a television program, Brian was sitting in their armchair, making his way through another academic journal, and Freddie was on the floor leaning back against the sofa and scribbling away at a new song. Roger walked in and went straight to John, straddling his lap and kissing his cheek,

“Hi baby,” John ignored him and Roger whined, pushing John’s hair out of the way to kiss at his neck. “John,” 

They locked eyes and Roger knew, tonight was the night they were going to play. He bit his lip immediately and moved his hips just enough to stir a reaction out of John. He kissed at John’s neck again as he whispered,

“I want you.”

“I’m tired, Rog,” John tried to keep his voice even and uninterested but Roger heard the light strain. 

“Please,” Roger ran his fingers teasingly down John’s chest, “I need you.” 

But John shook his head and stood his ground, his hands not even coming to rest on Roger’s hips. Roger whined again in John’s ear, he could feel his need building up the more John denied him. 

“Go see Bri.” 

Roger huffed and gave a last roll of his hips before scurrying over to Brian. 

“Watch it, Rog, I’m busy,” Brian said when Roger climbed onto his lap, pushing Brian’s reading material out of the way. 

Roger pouted, “But John said you’d play with me,” Roger dragged his nails against the exposed part of Brian’s chest causing the older man to break his composure and shiver. Served him right for never buttoning up his shirts. 

“John said to come see me, he never said I’d give you what you want.” 

“Please, Bri,” Roger was already aching to be touched. He could feel John and Freddie’s eyes on him and it just made him harder, knowing they were giving him attention when he couldn’t appreciate it. 

Brian waved him off, trying to seem unbothered by the way Roger was squirming in his lap, “I need to finish this. Go ask Freddie.” 

Roger whined again, high and needy this time but he dutifully made his way to Freddie and settled on top of him,

“Fred, please,” Roger went straight to begging as he buried his head in the crook of Freddie’s neck, mouthing at his throat. “I need you, please.” 

“I’m in the middle of writing a song, stop being so needy.”

Freddie’s words only spurred Roger on as he rolled his hips and gave a hiss at the friction. He let a hand wander down to palm Freddie in his trousers,

“Use me however you want,” He offered, “I just need you to touch me, please.” 

“Did you ask Deaky?” Freddie offered innocently, as if he hadn’t been in the room when this all started. 

Roger was sent around his boyfriends’ laps twice more before they finally took pity on him and dragged him to bed. They were rough with him, exactly the way Roger liked, pulling his hair and spanking his ass. 

“You’re such a fucking attention whore,” John said as he pounded into him. 

Roger could feel the sticky mess of Freddie’s come as it dried on the curve of his back. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be our sole focus?” John asked, “So needy for attention that you couldn’t even wait for us to finish what we were doing, too desperate to be fucked like the little slut you are.” 

Roger groaned around Brian’s cock as it hit the back of his throat with every thrust. Freddie was stretched out beside them, taking in every movement as he lazily stroked his cock back to life. 

“You loved being used like this, don’t you Rog? We could use you for our own pleasure, mark you up and leave you wanting and you’d still thank us.” Roger’s watery eyes shifted to Freddie and the older man gave him a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, darling. We’ll let you come, if you’re very good for us. You wanted our attention? Well, now you’ve got it, all night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment here or come find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
